parkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is a siphoner turned hybrid. He is the husband of Freya Mikaelson. He is also the father of triplets, Hope Clarice, Charlotte Rose and Freya Grace Parker. Kai was the eldest of six children. His first love was Bonnie Bennett, until he met Freya. Kai '''is a member of the '''Parker Family. Early History Personality Physical Appearance Kai is tall. He stands at 6'1" (1.85). He has short dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Kai states that Freya (his daughter) has inherited his dark brown hair and that Charlotte and Hope have inherited his eyes. Kai's clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it. Powers and Abilities Throughout his life, Kai has been shown to be quite powerful. |-|Siphoner= Kai had demonstrated that he possessed the ability to absorb a witch's power and use it as his own. This can kill said witch if Kai were to drain all of the witch's power for his needs. Aside from this ability, Kai has no other magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by stealing the magical power of others. Despite having no magical power of his own, he does have the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. An example would be when Freya was telling the girls about Kai, and he just appearing in their bedroom. Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capable of easily using them. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Kai possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. However, Kai's physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for a witch-vampire hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Kai is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. He has strength at least on par with Jacob. Weaknesses Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Gallery References